The Questions Little Girls Ask
by Preppi101
Summary: When Brennan and Booth's eldest daughter asks her mother how she knew her father was the one, it gets some surprising answers. B&B. One-shot!


A/N: I don't know why this came to me, but it did. So, have a wonderful time reading this...Enjoy my dolls! Review! :) This is a one-shot!

Summary: When Brennan and Booth's eldest daughter asks her mother how she knew her father was the one, it gets some surprising answers. B&B.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's.

* * *

Lila Brianne Booth always wondered how her mommy knew her daddy was the one. At only four, she knew her mommy loved her daddy very much, if they didn't love each other, then why did they have her two month old baby sister Luciana Isabelle? She twirled her brown curls while waiting for her mommy to come home from work. It was exhausting waiting for her mom to come home; her daddy wouldn't be home until way later because he had paper work. When she heard a car pull into the drive way, she hopped off the couch and ran to do the window. Her mommy's Lexus was in the driveway; she turned to her nanny and smiled.

"Mommy's home!" the innocent four year old squealed startling Luciana awake and she ran for the door. Brennan unlocked the door and was not prepared for the flying mass of brown locks when she entered the house.

"Oomph. Hey Lila. I'm exciting to see you too, sweetie." Brennan laughed with Lila still wrapped tightly around her legs. She set her purse on the table by the door and her car keys in the mosaic tiled bowl.

"Lila, let go of mommy's legs; she'd liked to get further into the house," Lila let go and made a running start to slide across the light hard wood floor towards the wine colored couch were Nanny Mary sat settling Luciana. Brennan sighed; she had told Lila more then once she could not slide in the house. Mary said something to Lila before Brennan had entered the tan living room; the open living room was just perfect for the family of four, well sometimes five when Parker stayed over when it was Booth's weekend. She took Luciana from the Nanny and smiled.

"You're off kid watching duty Mary next week, go home, enjoy some time with your grand kids,"

"Okay Dr. Brennan, I'll be back whenever you need," Mary grabbed her bag and her coat. She said goodbye to the girls before leaving Brennan with the girls.

"Mommy," Lila sighed with her head resting in the palm of hand on the arm of the couch.

"What Lila?" she smiled turning Luciana so she could look around.

"Can I have a snack?" Her blue eyes turned into an almost puppy dog pout look; Brennan rolled her eyes; yep, Lila took more after her father even though she looked like her mother. Luciana on the other hand was extremely dark hair and brown eyes and was more like Brennan in some ways. Both girls were both opposites, but looked very similar.

"Mommy's gonna make dinner soon, sweetie,"

"But I'm hungry now,"

"Lila,"

"Mommy," Brennan sighed and set Luciana in her swing and then went into the kitchen to start dinner. She grabbed the whole wheat pinwheels, the cheddar, Swiss, and mozzarella. The pasta went in the bowling water and the cheeses started to meld together. When dinner was almost ready, Booth walked in the door; Lila ran towards him and Booth picked her up.

"So, were you good for Mary today, Monkey?" Lila nodded rapidly and gave Booth a big hug. He chuckled; Lila slid down and on to the floor when she heard the Sponge bob theme song come on the tv in the living room. Booth walked over the pink swing that sat on the side of the couch; Luciana kicked her feet when she saw him.

"Munchkin, I'm happy to see you too," he cooed; she gave him a gummy smiled.

"I'll be right back; daddy has to go say hi to mama." Booth walked towards the kitchen; Brennan felt his presence in the kitchen.

"It's Mac and Cheese tonight, your daughter has been requesting it all week," He rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Uh huh, more like she demanded she wanted Mac and Cheese." Brennan turned to him and gave him a kiss.

"What can I say? She's your daughter," she smirked going back to finishing dinner. Soon, dinner was finished and she called the family to come and eat. They finished dinner and Brennan gave Lila a bath, got her ready for bed and went to tuck her in. She read her, her good night story and then turned to leave the room with the night light on.

"Mommy," a little voice said in the dim light of the pink princess bedroom; her curls were hanging over the fluffy covers and allover the pillow.

"Yeah, sweetie," Brennan turned to face the sleepy four year old.

"How did you know daddy was the one?" Her mother's look went from shocked to puzzled to smiley in two point two seconds; Brennan sat back down on Lila's bed and looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, you two have two kids, and you've got to know daddy was the one,"

She smiled at her daughter and thought carefully before replying.

"I knew your daddy was the one the day I met him. It took us awhile to be in the same room with each other after I hit him, but soon after you were born; you were the best thing to happen to us, well besides Parker at the time."

"Then why did it take you guys so long to have Luciana?"

"We wanted to wait. Now go to bed kiddo, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow," Brennan kissed her forehead and shut the door leaving just a crack before going into her bedroom.

"So, what was the question tonight, Bones?" Booth asked coming out from the en-suite bathroom.

"How I knew you were the one." she replied smiling with a glint in her eye.

"And what did you tell her?"

"The day I met you. I know cliche coming from me, but it's the truth." Booth gave her a tender kiss and smiled.

"I wasn't going to argue with that, since you had the girls, I think your scientist has gone soft." Brennan laughed and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She guessed having the girls had made her go soft, but it was honestly a matter of putting the brain in neutral and the heart into overdrive...

* * *

A/N: Yay! I finally finished this after FOREVER of writing it. I absolutely love the girls' names. Lila Brianne and Luciana Isabelle. Well please review and I may write another story to this...


End file.
